


It's Chemistry, not Biology

by SpiffyWordPlay



Category: Welcome to Night Vale
Genre: College AU, M/M, Uni AU, cecilos - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-05-17
Updated: 2015-05-17
Packaged: 2018-03-31 00:25:21
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,015
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3957517
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SpiffyWordPlay/pseuds/SpiffyWordPlay
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>This is lame as fuck. Two college boys making out in a shower after one college boy spills hydrochloric acid on the other college boy.</p>
            </blockquote>





	It's Chemistry, not Biology

"Is hydrochloric acid really that dangerous?" Cecil pried, chewing his bottom lip, looking up at the science major from underneath dark lashes. He was trying his hardest to look cute, really, even with those ugly green goggles that didn't match his pink leopard print pants at all.   
Carlos, oh gods above, somehow he could make those plastic eye protectors look gorgeous, dark curly hair sticking about everywhere, brown eyes narrowed and focused on the task at hand.   
"Yes," he grunted, gloved hands tightly holding a pair of tweezers, magnesium pinched tightly between the metal thongs. "I mean, sort of- It depends on what you're comparing it to.."  
His voice was like caramel, really, and it was hard for the communications major to focus on what he was actually saying, despite asking the question in the first place. The answer probably wasn't really that important. Cecil just liked hearing that smooth tone of his.  
How could he have got a better lab partner? Sure, that Ahmet guy was kinda hot, but not like Carlos was. Cecil was practically in love with him, and they haven't even held a conversation yet.  
"Ohhhh..?" Cecil hummed, as if he was paying attention to anything but the man's teeth, biting down on his bottom lip. Those lips would be so soft against his, the stubble on Carlos' chin brushing against his own smooth skin.   
The other seemed to notice, his face flushed in embarrassment. "Cecil."   
The way Carlos said his name made his stomach flutter.  
"Cecil, can you please help me? This is your grade too. Pour some of the acid into this beaker. Please. And be careful," he directed.  
Cecil nodded, grabbing the clear liquid haphazardly, starting to pour some into the beaker the other man was holding. He did so correctly, apparently, because the man thanked him when it filled to the 6 gram mark. He set the beaker down, taking the magnesium again.  
"Take note of the reaction please, Cecil.."  
He nodded, giving the other a toothy smile, though Carlos didn't even seem to notice.   
Carlos didn't even notice him! He was way too focused on that goddamn metal, and Cecil was trying to be cute. The campus radio host was a bit frustrated. This was a date. On the calendar, at least. Carlos had scheduled it, and therefore it was a date. Sort of.   
In order to get what you so rightly deserve, you need to be brave and brash. That was a fact. Probably.  
So, following his golden rule, Cecil leaned in and pressed a kiss to Carlos' temple as he dropped the magnesium in the liquid.  
With a surprised gasp, Carlos stumbled back, spilling the acid all over himself.   
Cecil let out a small shriek, and Carlos let out an even louder one.   
This was going horribly. Cecil didn't know what the hell was going on with the science- or whatever- and he had just spilled a highly corrosive chemical on the guy he had a major crush on.  
"Fuck!" the scientist cried out, pushing Cecil away, heading towards a small shower in the corner of the room. The soaked shirt was tugged over his shoulders, dropping to the tile beneath him.  
Cecil, who stood still against the counter, stared, mouth agape as the handsome man stripped from his upperwear. He could have cried, that chest was so lovely. Toned, muscular, like a male model with nerdy glasses. The most amazing thing he had ever seen was that angry Carlos, soaked and half-naked. With a drowsy sigh, Cecil leaned back, elbow knocking over a bottle behind him, spilling the rest of the acid down the back of his shirt.  
Oh. How convenient.  
"Uhhhhh.. Carlos? I accidentally-"  
"For the love of science, Palmer," the man groaned, grabbing the radio host and tugging his shirt off, the blond blushing red.   
Carlos grabbed the silenced Cecil and dragged him underneath the steady stream of water, the two quietly washing the acid off of their skin. Once clean, hopefully, Carlos switched the water off and stared at the man in front of him.  
"Why.. Why the hell did you kiss me..? Seriously, that was unnecessary," he mumbled, lips pressed into a right line.  
That hurt, the look the man gave him. Cecil was just trying to get his attention. Everyone knew just how much he liked Carlos..   
The blond pouted, looking down at their wet feet. Suddenly, an arm was wrapped around him, hand settled on the small of his back, fingers drumming gently along his skin.  
"Look... It doesn't matter. Are you hurt? Does it burn?" he asked softly, his other hand moving to Cecil's jaw, thumb stroking at the skin.  
Cecil blinked up at him, obviously confused. "No... I'm fine.. I'm sorry, okay? I just.. I really, really like you, and.. Okay.. Sorry," the shorter man whined.   
Lips were pressed to his cheek, and the stubble along his jaw felt just as Cecil had imagined and hoped for. He practically melted beneath his touch, and in fact did stumble back a little bit, only for Carlos to catch him and hold him closer, both arms wrapped around his waist.  
"Don't be sorry, Cecil. I mean- do. That shit is kind of expensive, and really dangerous.. But I think you're cute too, so.. Maybe we can clean up here, and we can go somewhere that does not involve a lot of acid- unless it's a restaurant- but really our stomach acids are working around the clo-"  
He was interrupted by lips against his, and Carlos wasn't in the least bit surprised. Guiding Cecil back, Carlos had the man pressed flush against the wet, tile wall.   
Cecil got to explore that lovely body of his, hands resting on the scientist's hips, moving to his shoulder blades, his chest.   
It was lovely. Maybe this could count as their lab experiment- the exploration of the human body, specifically Carlos', in which Cecil would have to preform several trials, and document them all precisely.   
But it wasn't biology.  
It was chemistry.  
And it seemed like they had a lot of that.


End file.
